


SEMPER CONIUNCTI IN AETERNUM

by MidnightMinx90



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMinx90/pseuds/MidnightMinx90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inseparable since childhood, seperated by wives, together as old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SEMPER CONIUNCTI IN AETERNUM

They’ve been friends since they were barely a few years old; best friends for almost as long. They’ve done everything together, laughed and cried, celebrated, gotten drunk, thrown into jail, taken road trips, spent days and nights at each other’s places. They shared beds and blanket rolls and sleeping bags, and would often wake tangled together, too young and innocent to think it was wrong and strange.

When they went to college, they applied to different ones, but still ended up going to the same, ended up living together. They got the same job to pay for their food and other expanses. They dated, experimented, lost and loved and learned. They joined clubs, made mistakes, lost friends and lovers and gained new ones.

As soon as they were out of college, they rented an apartment together. They had parties when they weren’t exhausted after work, didn’t save as much as they want to, worked out at the gym, ran in the summers, trained parkour because they could. 

They fell in love at the same time, proposed on a vacation, and then had a double wedding.  
When a new apartment building opened up, they moved into adjoining flats.

But at some point it all ended. When their wives found them tangled on the couch together after an intense night of gaming-turned-into-drinking, they decided enough was enough and that either one of both of the couples had to move if this was going to work.

So they lost contact, opting to make their marriages work instead, because they were hoping to have kids one day. 

Surviving at first was hard. Not being able to just walk into one another’s place or wake up in the bed next to the other, not eating together, running, climbing, working out, all was strange and unnatural. 

In time, it passed. They always thought about one another, but never stayed in touch out of fear of what would happen then.  
They didn’t contact the other one when they had their first child, or the second, nor when they got married either.

They knew the exact amount of days, hours, minutes and seconds that had passed since they had last seen the other one, but never thought about if or when they would meet again.

Then their wives died. The children had moved out, gotten married and started a new life, so there was no one stopping them from meeting again. 

Still a few years passed before they tried to find the other one. Maybe it was due to insecurity, maybe it was habit, maybe it was fear, but the longing won out in the end.

They met at last where they had met the very first time; the playground in the neighbourhood in which they had grown up, which was still miraculously standing. Of course nothing on the playground was older than a few years and the neighbourhood looked different from then, but it was still the same place, in a strange way.

The atmosphere was tense as they first looked at one another, but it resolved to be as easy-going as it had been for most of their lives.  
They talked and talked for hours on the swing set; of their children, their spouses, how the weddings had been, but neither talked of their wives, except to let the other know they had passed some years ago.

Darkness fell and the stars came out, some blocked out by the light of the full moon. When it got too cold, they went to a restaurant nearby, ordering food and something to drink so they could keep talking. When they had eaten, they drank coffee until the restaurant closed.

Then they went home.

What their wives hadn’t known, was that they secretly owned the small apartment they had moved into right after college. Before they moved away from each other, they used to come back to the apartment to hang out and talk, without feeling constantly overlooked by their spouses. 

It had been cleaned, tidied and aired out, and the fridge had been filled with food, as well as the cupboards.  
Hand in hand they walked through the apartment, reminiscing about how life was before they met the women they had married.

They fell down on the double bed, fingers still tangled and talked and talked about the old days, while they lay on their sides, looking at one another, trying to get used to seeing the other person old and with wrinkles, not young with sun kissed skin from being outdoors. 

That’s how they fell asleep, as they so often had done in the days gone by, and when they woke up they smiled for what felt like the first time since they had been together last. 

Breakfast was made by both of them, and after tidying up, they spent the remainder of the day in bed, cuddling and kissing, just enjoying the presence of the other. 

Finally together again, they spent the remainder of their life like they had never been apart, and people who saw them but did not know them assumed they were a couple who had spent their entire lives together, which wasn’t too far from the truth.

And when they died, they were buried under the same headstone, which stated no name, simply the date of their first meeting and the day they died in each other’s arms, with the words SEMPER CONIUNCTI IN AETERNUM inscribed underneath.


End file.
